Free
by kittykatloren
Summary: Nothing mattered but the swiftness, the surroundings, and Seth running by her side. FE8 Sacred Stones; a long and fluffy Seth/Eirika oneshot.


**A/N:** Another Seth/Eirika piece from me. A pretty long one, too! I was riding out in Wyoming when inspiration for this hit me. It takes place before the game, obviously, as Eirika is young - though not too young; I hope her actions make sense and that my characterizations of the pair of them seem accurate. Also, the part at the end about the aspen trees isn't made up, in case you were wondering. They do have a white powder that's good for your skin. Anyway, PLEASE read and review, and I hope you enjoy!

EDITED with my greater knowledge of horses - I've been taking riding lessons!

**Words: **3185  
**Characters:** Eirika, Seth  
**Time: **Before the events of _Sacred Stones_  
**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Nintendo, etc. Not me.

* * *

Eirika dashed through the castle hallways, her slippers making rapid pitter-patter sounds against the stone. She flew around a corner, nearly bowling over a servant carrying a tray of expensive-looking tea. After apologizing hurriedly, Eirika began to run again, stopping only once she'd reached the other end of the castle, outside the corridor where she knew a certain knight would be. It was the passage right outside the open training grounds. He was often there, preparing to train or returning from a sparring match. Eirika bent over, panting, then rapped the wooden plank door hard three times, paused, then again twice. She had just enough time to catch her breath before the door was opened.

Sure enough, it was Seth, wearing a comfortable-looking dark green tunic and tan breeches, a sword hanging at his belt. He had a thin sheet of chain mail in one hand, as if he had been about to put it on before he'd heard her special knock. His auburn hair wasn't yet tousled from a helmet or the wind, so he couldn't have trained yet. Eirika looked up, a smile stretching across her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the other corridor, bursting into a tirade of excited words.

"Seth, would you come riding with me? See, a knight has to accompany me, if I'm to go out for a ride. Usually it's old Sir Michael, and he couldn't draw a sword to bat a fly, much less fight off some terrible bandit. He doesn't let me go any faster than a walk. I've got that awful saddle. But, Seth, if _you_ came riding with me, then perhaps - "

"Please, Eirika, speak at a speed that an average man like myself can comprehend," said Seth quickly, unable to suppress the sliver of a smile at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry," said Eirika, taking a deep breath. "I just - had an idea earlier. If you came riding with me – would you let me truly ride? Would you let me feel the wind, see the view from the top of the hill, and run down as fast as I can go?"

Only by watching him closely, and knowing him very well, could Eirika tell at once that Seth was not going to answer in a simple fashion. His face lit up, but at the same time, his shoulders dropped and he ran a hand anxiously through his hair. His sharp gaze was conflicted. "I wish I could tell you yes," he said. "But I am a knight sworn under your father. I couldn't disobey his commands. If he wants you to ride at a walk, then I have to ensure that you go no faster."

"But he's never _actually_ said that. He just said that I must be careful and act as a princess should. Sir Michael told me that meant walk in a sidesaddle, though I think it is up for interpretation."

Seth watched her, an interesting look glowing behind his eyes. "Indeed? You're sure?"

Eirika nodded swiftly. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest and stared imploringly up at him. He was, after all, the only knight who she knew well enough to make such a request; if he wouldn't ride with her, she would never get the chance. Seth was teaching her swordplay. So why not riding as well? If she was ever going to be a warrior, a woman who could defend herself and her country, then she needed to know how to ride, wearing breeches and boots rather than skirts and slippers. Seth's gaze was very sympathetic. At last, he sighed. "Perhaps," he began, "I can make an appeal to - "

"Oh, thank you, Seth!" squealed Eirika. She flung her arms around him, hugged him tightly, then turned at once to drag him down the hallway and towards the stables. Seth protested bemusedly, glancing around the deserted corridor.

"Eirika, perhaps you should allow me to do the leading, if I am to be taking you out for a ride. I still have not agreed to anything faster than a trot, by the way. Do we not need to address your father before we leave?"

"Don't be silly," scolded Eirika. "I am permitted to leave the palace as long as I'm accompanied, and I don't need to inform him. He's busy, after all. If he were to find I had left on my own, then I would be confined to my room for days, or some other dreadful punishment."

"Charming."

Before long, they were leaving the main building of the palace and entering the stables. The scent of hay and sweat filled the thick air like humid fog. All different colors and breeds of horses rested contentedly in their stalls, eating grain or carrots or some other treat that their riders had left for them. A few soldiers and stableboys were busy caring for those horses that looked the most tired and worn. At the very back of the stable, in the two widest stalls, were two gleaming white mares – Eirika's and Ephraim's horses. Their manes and tails glowed as pure as snow. Hurrying over to her faithful steed, Eirika stroked her nose and ears kindly, aware of Seth readying his mount somewhere behind her. The horse responded by nudging her tunic, obviously hoping for food of some sort. "I'll have something for you later, I promise," said Eirika. She shot a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure that Seth was fully occupied with preparing his saddle. Then, before he could notice and reprimand her for indecency, Eirika ripped off her skirts so she was wearing only breeches. She had taken them from Ephraim and mended them to fit her, so they looked a little patchy at best, but at least they were comfortable. Next she tossed off her slippers and donned the riding boots she had left stashed behind a haybale in the hopes that her pleading would win Seth over. Finally, she reached up and hauled down a saddle – not her fancy, embroidered sidesaddle, but Ephraim's regular riding saddle, which was much larger, heavier, and far more practical. Unprepared for its massiveness, Eirika staggered, and the saddle would have gone crashing to the ground if Seth hadn't materialized behind her, his arms around hers, lifting the saddle so that it didn't slide out of her grasp. He hefted it fully into his arms.

"I don't think this is your saddle," said Seth dryly. "Doesn't this belong to Prince Ephraim?"

"Yes," mumbled Eirika sulkily. "But he's my brother. I could borrow it."

"Princess, you are a lady. You need to - " He paused, looked her over, and frowned confusedly. "Eirika, were you wearing breeches before?"

"No. Please, Seth? Will you help me with the saddle?"

Seth let out a great sigh, scanning her over again and undoubtedly falling for her wide, beseeching eyes and clasped, hopeful hands. Praying hard with all her might, Eirika studied Seth closely as he made his decision. Eventually, he readjusted the saddle in his arms and turned to her horse. "I suppose that if I am to be beheaded, I might as well do the thing properly, so I don't end up with my head hanging on by only a thread."

"Oh, Seth, thank you!" squealed Eirika. "This is wonderful. Let me help you with the saddle."

"Straighten the cloth on the horse's back, and once I put the saddle on, tighten the cinch."

Eirika did exactly as she was told. With Seth's deft hands and clear instructions, they had the horse saddled in scant minutes. Eirika watched him move and work in utter awe. He made everything look so simple and effortless. Seth took the reins of both his tall horse and Eirika's slender one and guided them outside of the stables. Already, Eirika could feel brisk breezes and breathe the clean, aromatic air of nature around her. The palace walls blocked the view of the mountains and small forests, but the little wooden gate dead ahead of them was wide open, for another knight was just returning from patrol. He trotted past them, spear across his back, and gave the pair of them a curt, respectful nod. After he passed, Seth turned to Eirika and offered her his hand. "Do you need help to – "

Just then, before hearing him out quite fully, Eirika decided that she could not wait any longer to be on their way. She stepped easily into the saddle and swung herself comfortably over the horse's back, shifting a little to make sure no part of the saddle was precariously balanced. A moment later she realized that Seth was still talking.

" – mount your horse," he finished lamely. Shaking his head a little, Seth mounted his own horse with a great deal of grace, circling around Eirika once before stepping into the lead. "Before we go, Princess, please – let us walk until we are beyond the crest of that hill there. Perhaps then we may relax."

Eirika nodded vigorously and allowed him to lead the way out of the gates. She barely noticed the inquisitive and perplexed glances that a few of the other knights threw at her, most likely due to her large saddle and un-princess-like breeches. But Eirika had eyes only for Seth and the scenery that slowly moved around them as they emerged into the mountainous wilderness. The scent of spring was all around them. Tough little flowers of every color had sprung into life even on the rocky terrain. They trotted over the craggy, brushy hill, and as soon as they passed over the top, Eirika ignored the brilliant view of precipitous mountains, pale forests, and meandering rivers, and instead she turned to Seth, speaking animatedly. "Will you teach me? I know all the basics of riding. I know the theory. I've seen people ride fast and watched how they move and what they do. But I need to truly _know_, Seth. I have to learn and practice. Please?"

"Eirika, you must _swear_ to me that you won't tell your father," he said earnestly. "But I think you're right. You should learn."

"Seth – truly? Are you sure? I'm sorry - I didn't think of what this means for you, a knight, breaking the king's orders, but I - "

"He never actually gave me the order, did he?" said Seth, with a shadow of the familiar, amiable grin that always seemed to be directed just at her. "Come, Eirika. Before I change my mind, let me show you what to do."

And with that, the lesson began. Real riding was much harder than Eirika had anticipated. She knew _what_ to do – but it was exactly _how_ to do it that was the problem. Seth studied her skills with the watchful eye of a tough teacher as Eirika started at a trot, kicked her horse into a canter, and then a gallop, astounded at the sudden change in the feeling and pace of the ride. She almost lost her balance once, but thankfully, her mare noticed and slowed down until she could regain her composure. Seth matched her speed easily and rode close wherever she went, shouting out corrections and tips on the way she was sitting or holding the reins.

"You must move with the horse when you run," Seth shouted. "Up, down, up, down; stand in your stirrups."

She tried to keep in rhythm, but inevitable fell out again, bouncing hard against the saddle. Seth trotted to a halt, and Eirika followed. "I'm trying, Seth, truly. It's hard!"

He smiled. "Watch me," he said. As he kicked his horse into a steady jog, his body was perfectly matched with the pace, moving up and down as smoothly as was possible. He never once banged against the saddle. Soon he walked back to her side. "The muscles in your inner thigh – that's what you use. Always have those tense. Right here." He touched the inside of his leg, above his knee.

Eirika nodded determinedly. She started to ride again, but Seth stopped her.

"Come here," he said, and Eirika obeyed. Seth took her hand lightly from her reins. "Try to place your hand between my knee and the saddle. See how there is no space? You must always have that pressure. It's not pressure on the horse to make him ride faster – it's pressure to keep you steady. Using just those muscles, not even your feet, you should be able to move your body up with the horse's movements. Try again, Princess."

And she did. She rode relentlessly, practicing her turns, her gentle hands on the reins, balance and speed. Every now and then, they would stop to give their steeds a chance to rest. Eirika was always eager to begin riding again. An image flashed in her mind of the dour, slow knights she used to ride with. It was so much more _fun_ to be with Seth. Every time they started moving again, Eirika went at the riding with a fresh determination. And – after what must have been hours, for the sun was already dipping dangerously close to the mountaintops – she could do it. She could really ride.

Flying with the wind, Eirika soared over the hills and then charged down them, fluent and flawless. The echoes of pounding hooves resonated in her ears. She was so _free_; she could soar across the open fields and then leap through the dense forest, moving at a perilous speed the whole time, and yet she didn't feel afraid at all. Nothing mattered but the swiftness, the surroundings, and Seth running by her side. She could feel his eyes on her sometimes, when her cerulean hair was being blown and tossed in every direction by the wind. Not even the sky could stop her. She was riding so fast that she felt like her horse could jump into the air and be as agile as a pegasus and as strong as a wyvern.

But, just like everything else, it was too sweet to last. Seth called out her name at the top of his voice quite a few times. Tugging on the reins, Eirika slowed her horse down; both she and her steed were panting hard. The sun had sunk almost all the way under the mountains now. Luckily, they were very near the castle; it would not be hard to make it back by nightfall. "Let's walk them back to the stables," Seth said, dismounting from his horse and straightening his saddle. "These poor creatures are exhausted. You rode very well, Eirika."

"Thank you, Seth!" gasped Eirika. She turned and slid off her steed, a little bit grateful to feel solid ground under her feet – but as soon as she left the saddle, her legs screamed in protest. The insides of her thighs felt like fire, and her knees were locked in a bent position, so much so that it felt like it was breaking her bones to straighten them. She let out a gasp of pain and waddled awkwardly over to Seth, grabbing his arm for support. He grinned at her.

"You will get used to that feeling if you ride a great deal," he said cheerily, barely standing oddly at all. Eirika groaned.

"I feel like my legs are going to fall right off," she grumbled, wincing at every step. Seth helped her walk, with one hand around the reins of both horses and the other around her waist. As they passed out of the shade of the aspen trees and into the waning sunlight, Seth let out a moan – not out of pain, but more out of exasperation.

"Oh, gods above, save me," he muttered, taking a step back and looking at Eirika in sudden trepidation. "Look at you. You're as red as a fox. You haven't been solidly in the sun for that long in a while, haven't you? You had to be inside most of the winter."

Looking down, Eirika noticed for the first time that she was, indeed, quite reddened by the afternoon sun's relentless rays. When she slid her sleeve up to her shoulder, she saw that there were two distinct lines on her skin – one on her arm, and one over her collarbone. The places where her clothes had covered were drastically paler, and her exposed skin was as red as cherries. She could tell, just by the warm feeling, that it was going to blister and be very painful quite soon. Touching her face, she realized that her cheeks and nose were just as raw and exposed. First her legs, now her skin – for a split second, Eirika wondered if the ride had been worth it – but when she remembered the feeling of the wind on her face and her hair tangling wildly behind her, she decided she wouldn't have traded it for anything, no matter the injury.

Seth was glancing around with an apprehensive expression. "If you come back so burnt like that, I will be skinned and left out for the crows," he muttered. His eyes alighted on the forest of aspen trees that they had just left. Passing the reins to Eirika, he hurried over one of the trees, and, with Eirika looking on in complete and utter bewilderment, he rubbed his hands forcefully over the white bark.

When he came back, his hands were covered in white powder. Taking one of her arms, he rubbed the white power all the way up until her sleeve. It hid the burn perfectly. From afar, it would look like her normal tone, though up close it was quite obvious that she was hiding something. Seth rubbed the white power on both her arms, over her neck and collar, and then stopped once his hands reached her face. For a second, he froze, his fingers gentle on her cheeks. Besides the pale powder, Eirika could feel the cool of his hands, comforting on her heated skin. She hoped that the sun's burn would hide her sudden blush.

When their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat, making her catch her breath sharply. There was a split second when Eirika thought she saw a flash of something new in his deep, auburn eyes – but it was gone as soon as she looked again. Seth's fingers quickly painted the aspen powder over her tenderly pink face. "Just – don't allow your father to see you from any place other than across a large room, Princess," Seth said, his voice oddly brisk and distant. He dropped his hands from her face and turned to begin leading the horses. "Let us hurry back to the palace before the sun renders everything completely invisible."

With that, he was off, walking with his back very straight. Eirika jumped to follow him. The wind swirled and tumbled around them, tangling their feet in the grasses, but Eirika hardly noticed. She was too busy thinking and wondering why, for a very, very brief moment, she had thought that Seth's hands would remain on her skin, calming away the blush and the burn.


End file.
